


MSF and diamond dog Chronicles

by Victor_Belmont



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Diamond Dogs, MSF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	1. Downfall

Viewers discretion is advised.  
This Is the story of MSF Soldier Blue Jay. 

It has been a chaotic day at MSF Mother base, with the inspection committee coming 60% of the base personnel is been moved to the mainland till the inspections over.  
Blue Jay Had been assigned to guard the mess hall with a female MSF named Tiger Lily.  
Tiger lily looks at Blue Jay with disappointed gaze " How the fuck did we get stuck with this job?"  
Blue Jay just looks at her annoyed like.  
Tiger Lily just shakes her head looking at the floor " I mean a rather be out there fighting with big boss!" She continued.  
Blue Jay walked over and put his hand on her shoulder " Just chill, we're all on the edge with everything that's happened with Paz and That Russian guy. The whole world is watching us now, so we gotta keep our cool or Shit will get real fast." She shook her head in approval " Thanx and sorry, I know I can be a difficult person to work with." They both did a fist bump.

It Is now 1600. The inspection committee should be landing any time now.  
Blue Jays pacing myself back and forth, Feeling impatient He calls command and gets no response.  
He calls Tiger Lily over the radio " Have you heard from command?"  
She replied quickly " No and that has me worried! We should report in."  
Blue Jay agreed. Just then they heard several loud explosions and the base shook violently.  
The attack alarm was at full blast.   
Blue Jays gud felt like it was twisted, He grabbed his rifle and headed out.

It only took him a few minutes to see the base was under attack, He seen several of his fallen comrades and more were fighting an unknown enemy.  
He saw Kaz and ran to a ramp to cover him.   
Kaz Was yelling out orders left and right, Just than an explosion happened pretty close to him, Blue Jay rush to his side and picked him up " sir are you alright?"  
Kaz Looked at him shocked and angered at the same time " No the hell I'm not, We got to warn the boss somehow."  
Just then a chopper showed up, it was Big boss.   
It was too late to warn him of the trap, he lay down covering fire.  
Blue Jay moved Kaz to big boss, Big boss then proceeded to grab him and take him towards the chopper.  
Bluejay noticed Tiger Lily was struggling, before long she fell to the ground lamp. He knew in his gut that she was gone, He felt a rage burning inside him " Nooooo" He yelled.  
Big boss ordered him to the chopper but he knows the enemy were lining up and several of them had RPGs, He decided to make the choice to stay behind to give big boss cover.

The chopper left and he knew he was going to die, he shot several soldiers and move close to Tiger Lillies body. When he got close he notice she was still breathing " You're one tough chick " He said with a smile.  
Just an explosion destroyed the strut support and the building was collapsing into the ocean, he grabbed hold of Tiger Lily and did everything in his power to keep her float.   
He felt cold and fear, but the thought of his comrade dying made him even stronger.  
He soon lost conscious, the next thing he remembers waking up in a hospital.  
A man with a Russian accent approached his bedside " You're lucky man to be alive after all that!" He said with a grin on his face.  
Blue Jays look shocked and confused " Where's Tiger Lily, she was with me."  
The man put his hand on Blue Jays shoulder and said " She's alive but in bad shape, it will take her awhile to recover. In the meantime why don't you help me out with something."  
Blue Jay looked with a sign of relief " What would you have me do!?"


	2. Reckoning

Since some of you said my first story wasn't long enough, I made you a part 1.5 to give ya an idea where I'm going. Let me know what you think I should add :-) also ignore the bad grammar and enjoy the story k.

It has been more than two weeks since the fall of Mother base and Most of the soldiers guarding her, Big boss and Commander Miller are Both MIA. 

Blue Jays just sitting in a diner in Havana, Drinking some coke and eating a baked potato.  
" My contact said They be waiting for me! Looks like I'm the one waiting." 

Just then a man dressed up in a trench coat and wearing a scarf walked in, He looked around for a second and then proceeded to sit down.  
" You sure you weren't followed!?"  
Blue Jay Looked annoyed " Don't worry about me, You said you got work for me and that you'll help me Avenge my friends?"

The gentleman just smiled and said " Straight to the point I like it! The organization that attacked you is called XOF, They are a Black Ops group armed with The Latest Advanced technology that money can buy"

Blue Jays look the man with a straight face " Yeah I noticed, But who do THEY work for? "

The Gentleman Shook his head " First let me introduce myself. My name is Revolver Ocelot!   
As for the Leader of the organization, We'll get to that later. First I have a job for you, There's a special prison camp nearby called Camp Omega. 

You have two mission objectives: one is to infiltrate the base and secure any Intel they have on this mysterious group. Second you're to capture it the second highest ranking official officer and Fulton recovery him. I have a chopper and some men on stand by, They will pick you up when it's over. This is a sneaking operation, there will be no back up if you're caught and you don't have all the supplies your organization had at your disposal.   
Weapons and Tech will be POS ( Pecure on Site)"

Blue Jays looked at him funny and Said " Here I thought it was going to be easy" he laughed it off " I've been training for this kind of thing, so no worries. But remember I'm not your tool or anyone else's. I'm doing this for Big Boss and Tiger Lily."

Ocelot just smiled and said " I would expect nothing less from a Soldier of Big Boss, Make sure you stay alive and I'll even throw some money your way to help pay for that friend of yours therapy."

Both men shook hands and Went their separate ways. Blue Jay heads to a MSF safehouse that was set up for the Intel unit.  
He Arrive shortly, He noticed the door slightly open and Pulls out his 45 and knife and cautiously walks in, halfway in a man rushes him with a knife with only a split second to spare, he grabs the man's wrist and twist it. He then proceeded to slam him into the wall than into ground, he twist his arm again and put him in a sleeper hold. Doesn't take long before the man passes out, Bluejay then proceeded to tie him up " Going to have to try a lot harder than that buddy! I've had my ass kicked way too many times By Miller to let an amateur like you take me down."

Blue Jay searches the man and finds an ID " Mi6? WHAT THE HELL!!!"


	3. A beginning in the making.

Here my next part to MSF and Diamond dog Chronicles.  
Again enjoy the story and ignore the bad grammar! Kay thanks :-)

It's now noon in Havana Cuba.  
Blue Jay Is pacing back and forth In front of his prisoner Who is part of mi6 " What the hell am I going to do with this guy?" He searches him again and find a list of numbers and addresses, one of which is the safe house.   
Blue Jay strips the man half naked and cover him in some liquor then proceeded to drag him in the alleyway " The police can deal with you my friend, Now I have a mission to complete!"

It takes him a day and a half to hike over to Camp Omega, just outside the approach the Camp seems to be on high alert. " Well shit!" Blue jay says to himself.

He moves down to side of the camp facing the cliffs, as he moves towards the fence he pulls out some wire cutters before he even starts cutting he sees someone already has cut a nice size hole in it. " Look how convenient!" He says to himself sarcastically " Looks like someone else other than me wants to get into this place pretty badly!"   
He slips in through the wire and moves behind some barrels.   
A Couple of guards walk pass, Blue Jay hold his breath and press hard up against the barrels, he can hear them talking " Did they find that Intruder yet!?" Guard 1 Ask.   
Guard 2 Shook his head " No she's somewhere still on base!"   
Blue Jay thinks quietly to himself " A woman?"   
Soon the guards pass through.

Blue Jay makes a run to a Truck and ducks underneath it, a Guard walk to the side of it and pulls out a pack of cigarettes.  
Bluejay without missing a beat grab the guard by both ankles and pulls him under the truck where he beat him unconscious, He then proceeds to take his uniform, his weapon, his radio and the cigarettes.  
He then put a little dirt on his face to help dark in his tone a little.  
He moves out from underneath the truck and proceeds to the administration building, Blue Jay makes it up to the front of the door where he sees a card scanner, he frantically searched his pockets too find a key card level 1.  
He then proceeds to swipe the card, the door unlocks and he moves in cautiously.  
As he moves towards the main building, his mind began wandering back to the days of his training, he remembers asking Big Boss what he should do if he infiltrate an enemy base in disguise and they become suspicious of his activities. Big Boss Replied " Don't panic like a dumbass, Keep your cool and you'll keep you're life. You just got to pretend harder and make yourself believe you're one of them!"

Blue Jay snapback to reality and opens the door to the commander's office, inside he finds a lieutenant colonel burning some documents!  
Blue Jay clears his throat " Sir we found the female intruder, She is demanding to see who's in charge Sir!"   
The lieutenant colonel turned to face him " Good job son, Take me to her I'll make her wish she never came to this base!"  
Blue Jay leads the officer to the basement " She's right over there sir!" Pointing at the electrical station, The lieutenant colonel start walking that way when Blue Jay sweeps up behind him and hits him up the back side of his head with the backside of his gun " That's going to leave a mark!" Blue jay says with a smile.  
Just then as he turns around there's a beautiful blonde woman standing in front of him pointing a gun at him " Well ain't that some shit!"   
She just smiled and said " Who are the Patriots?"   
Blue Jay looked at her so confused " Aren't they a football team?"   
She laughed at him " You think your funny huh?!"  
He smile back " I like to think so!"   
She then got a serious look on her face " Ok enough fun, drop you're weapon!"   
Blue Jay still smiling " Alright!"   
He tossed his gun at her, she took her eyes off of him for a couple of seconds to grab his weapon, Before she knew what hit her, He grab his wrist knock the gun out of her hand and slammed up against the wall.  
She chuckled at him " You're pretty good! Who are you?"  
I'm a ghost of MSF he replied.

Two hours later a soldier walks over the Ocelot " Sir our Asset just checked in and he said he wasn't able to get the documents but got the officer and something else you might be interested in!"  
Ocelot Looked at the man with curiosity in his eyes " What is that?"  
The soldier looked at him very nervous like " A person named Eva!"

A Smile Cracked Across Ocelot's face. " Interesting."


	4. The Dogs of War.

After the incident at Camp Omega, The American government is claiming terrorists were involved.

Blue Jay had to leave Cuba for a little while. Ocelot and his men along with Blue Jay moved to an island in Japanese territory, Apparently Ocelot had one of the old Japanese World War 2 bunkers restored for our purposes.

After arriving on the island, Ocelot gave him the phone number to the Hospital recommender Miller was staying at!  
He called it with a satellite phone and had them connect him with Miller.  
" Hello commander This is blue Jay!" He said. He filled Miller in on what's been happening. " I see that's good, Ocelot maybe a sick bastard but he's one of Big Boss's Closest allies. You can trust him but don't tell him anything about our organization or what's left of it. Also Keep me updated on everything he has you do."  
Blue Jay was hesitant to ask but his gut wouldn't let him back down " How is the Boss?"   
Miller paused before replying " He's alive! That's all you need to know for now. I have some men in Africa who were on a mission and are still there! I want you to rendezvous with them and call me after that."  
Blue Jay felt his gut twist and turn, he felt uneasy about not being able to protect Big Boss's Chopper from earlier. " Yes sir, I will do the best I can!"  
He heard Miller chuckle over the phone " That's the spirit soldier! We may be busted up, Scattered and lost to the wind but we're still alive and We will have our revenge and we will become stronger! Now get out there and do your best, So you can look big boss in the eye and be proud."  
Blue Jay said his goodbye and hung up the phone.

Ocelot left Eva In Cuba With her own orders, But that isn't what's on Blue Jay's mine now.  
The only reason He agreed to Ocelot's proposal was He Felt like he had to do something, Punish somebody for all the deaths of his friends, for hurting the Boss and Lily. He was a born fighter And knew nothing else so when he joined MSF He found his calling and a place to call home, but now his home was destroyed. Even if it meant marching into the gates of hell, someone was going to pay.

The next day Ocelot gave him a boat to get to Africa and a fake ID to get him into the country.  
He thanks Ocelot and board the boat. Ocelot waved at him and tossed him a radio " Use this to keep in contact with us!"  
Blue Jay nodded and headed to Africa.


	5. First Step!

Blue Jay found himself laying on a beach in Africa not by choice though, a few minutes early he was getting close two the docks when Machine Gun fire lit up his life! His boat was sunk and had to swim for his life, He pulled himself together and Stood up and make a break for the jungle. He Know the county has always had wars but this is ridiculous, wasn't long before he was being shot at, he made his was to a swamp! " Shit of all the places!" He thought back to his Training in MSF The Drill Master Telling that The Land is a Soldiers best friend or his worst Enemy depending on how he precedes, in these kinds of situations camouflage is key!  
Blue Jay jumped into the mud and rolled around in it until he was completely covered, He then found a spot and laid there, a full squad of soldiers passed by! They looked for him but could find him, all but one soldier left and Blue Jay need the info and Weapons and gear. He slowly raised up and put the guy in a chokehold and put a knife to his throat " Why Did you all Attack me and who are you working for?"  
The Soldier fearing for his life replied " We were ordered to kill anyone who tried to land at those docks! Our Boss is a man Named Li Hong a China man who paying us on the side! Please don't kill me!!!"  
Blue Jay Thought about what Big Boss Said about letting an Enemy go, that as long as he hasn't seen your face, he is no threat.  
He pulled the guy to the ground and choked him until he passed out, he then proceeds to take his weapons and gear! He was carrying an AK-47 and a .50 caliber side arm along with a radio.   
Blue Jay listens in on the radio, There giving up the search for now because it will be dark soon, Blue Jay put the radio in his bag and move to the village where the rest of MSF Ghost team is!  
He looks around for any guards and trouble but nothing so far, He then runs quietly to the Church House.   
He then slips in and closes the door, Blue Jay Pulls out a Flash light and Flips it on and off 3 time and he see someone else dose the same! He then cautiously walks into the main hall only to be disarmed by Ghost leader! He is the hit upside his head by the back of a gun, knocking him out.

 

Blue Jay wakes up an hour later and is tied to a chair. " What kind of Bull Shit is this?"  
Ghost Leader Walks up to him and says " Who is The Boss?" Ghost leader pulls out his .45 and aims it at his head!  
Blue Jay Looks at him and smiles " The Mother of Our Boss!"   
Ghost leader puts his side arm back and unties him! " Sorry about that, A few men have tried coming to us as follow MSF soldiers!"  
Blue Jay Nods and says " It's alright! can't be too careful anymore. So where is the rest of your team and Have you made contact with Commander Miller?"  
Ghost Leader look at him and shook his head " Team is out doing some recon and I haven't been able to contact Miller Since yesterday!"  
Blue Jay looked at him worried " Do you think we were set up?"   
Ghost Leader put his hand on his shoulder and said " No worries about that, We are Big Boss Shadow unit we only take orders from Either Big Boss or Miller! Chances are Miller Had to move or something! Big Boss gave us orders in case something like this happened, We're to secure another base of OPs and Start recalling all our boys and girls!"  
Blue Jay felt Relieved and said " Well at lest we have a plan! Can I get some water here!?"  
Ghost Leader hands him a cantina " Here it's clean! By The way You can Call me Gray Fox!"  
Blue Jay Smiled and said " I've heard about you! Your the Perfect Soldier!"  
Fox Just look at him and shook his head " No one is Perfect! I jus t do my Best and Nothing less! What about you, what do they call you?  
Blue Jay look at his feet and said " Nothing Awesome like yours, It's Blue Jay!  
Fox Smiled " Nothing wrong with your Code Name! It's our actions that define us, Nothing others say will change that!"  
Blue jay felt is though this man had the same aura about his as The Boss.

About 30 minutes later His men retuned there was about 6 in all.   
Fox looked at Blue Jay and said " I'll introduce you all later! What the status?"  
One Of the Bigger guys replied " Li Hong is currently at his estate and only has about 20 guard watching him, two machine gun nest watching the front and two snipers watching the back!"  
Blue Jay Look at the man and the back at Fox " What's going on?"  
Fox look at him and explains " We're going to take out Li Hong and His men! they are sitting on top of a large amount of diamonds, We're going to take them and sell them to rebuild everything we lost. You want in kid?"  
Blue Jay Smiled " Yes Sir!"


	6. Nightfall.

Blue Jay and Ghost Squad moved through the thick jungle towards the Estate, it's was 9 pm and everything was covered in darkness, Fox stopped by a few tree only few feet from the compound walls.

Fox Looked at us and said " We're not taking prisoners, these guys have been forcing locals to mine for Li Hong. So no one is going miss them!" He handed Blue Jay a silenced .45 and nodded.  
Blue Jay got into position eager to see Gray Fox in Action! Fox pull out a machete and ran up a 12 foot wall and leaped over the railings, The team decided it was for the best to go at them from the sides.  
Fox Quickly dispatch the two snipers and a 3rd guard before throwing a rope over the edge!   
They all climbed up and began hiding the bodies, Blue Jay noticed a Hind (Russian attack transport chopper) Parked on the back porch helipad, He Signaled Gray Fox smiled & nodded! He had two of his men search for the keys.

Fox then preceded to Dispatch the two machine gunner nest, Blue Jay Hid behind a corner and whistled for the guard watching the back door! The Guard. Walked over and like a hawk he popped around the corner and shot the guard in the face, he grabbed his body and dump him in the bushes.

Everyone regrouped at the back door and nodded with thumbs up, Fox looked over at Blue Jay and said " Wait here! There are only ten guards remaining and their all inside. We need you to be the rear guard! Plus it's better if you don't see this."  
Blue Jay looked confused but Nodded anyway. 

About 45 minutes past when Ghost team returned, Fox Covered in blood while carrying a briefcase. " It's done!" Fox said.   
They all moved to the Hind, Fox and another Soldier piloted it back to the island! As they made their landing they could see Ocelot and commander Miller standing there waiting for them.  
They all got out if the chopper and fell in line, Blue Jay looked relieved to see Miller! " Sir it's good to have you back!" He said and saluted.  
Miller put his hand on Blue Jay and said " It's good to be back! Now go get some R&R that's an order! " He said with a smile.  
Blue Jay smiled back " Yes Sir!" He left for the bunks! Fox Walked up to Miller and handed him the briefcase. " There's 20 million dollars in flawless diamonds in there! That should be enough to get us back on our feet!"  
He said with a blank stair. Miller opened the case and was impressed " Good work, I see why The Boss gave you the code name Fox. What about Li Hong and his Wife?" Fox looked unfazed be the question " Dead!" He said.  
Miller turn to Ocelot and said " Use you're contacts and let them know we want to Buy that oil rig in you know where!"  
Ocelot nodded.

A Year has passed and Blue Jay is now 21 years old.  
He is sitting in his bunk in The Mother base when Tiger Lily walks in " Almost like we remember it right!?"  
Blue Jay looked up at her and smiled " Yes and our Family has almost returned to normal too."  
The New Mother base is only one strut but that's enough until Big Boss returns to us! We are 100 strong now and our real fight has just began,  
Blue Jay thought to himself.

Miller standing on the deck over looking the sea when Ocelot approaches " We still need a name for our New Group, one that won't attract our enemies!"  
Miller nodded and said " We're Stray dogs without a master!"  
Ocelot looked at him and smiled " No we're not strays, We're loyal hounds guarding the home until our master returns! Until then we'll be working for money and diamonds!"  
Miller just pauses and then replies " We our Diamond Dogs!"  
Ocelot smiles. " Yes I guess we are."


	7. Paris

It was The First Official Day of Our Diamond Dogs.  
Commander Miller called Blue Jay to his office " Listen up soldier this is our first day as a new business! I've sent 40 percent of our Forces to work, the remaining 60 Percent are on standby and guard duty.  
I need a Two man team to go to Paris France and infiltrate a cypher research facility! I've already chosen you're partner, she'll be waiting for you at the helipad. Any questions?" He said. Blue Jay shook his head " No Sir!"  
Miller smiled and said " Good! You're one of Big Boss's most loyalist soldiers. Now get out there and make him proud!''  
Blue Jay jogged his way to the heliport where he saw Tiger lily waiting for  
Him. She waved at him " Get your butt in the chopper! So we can finally do some real work." She said while smiling.

On the chopper headed towards France Tiger Lily pulled out the mission briefing " We're to infiltrate the enemy base and acquire Intel on all there research! Security will be light because of the coming French holiday but that does it mean we can be relaxed!"  
Blue Jay nodded " Sounds like a Good warm up for us Hounds ya! By the way it's good to have you Back April!" He says while smiling.  
Tiger Lily pop him in the shoulder " Hey now what did Big Boss say about us using our Real name Jason!?" She says very Playfully.  
Blue Jay thought back to when he first joined MSF! Big Boss told all the recruits that they have to pick a name that's an animal, because in our line of Work our real names gives our enemies power to hurt us by going after people we care about or Turning the Law on us.  
Blue Jay smiled at her " Yeah I know but you and I have known each other for over two and half years! We friends and like family." He Held out his fist and Tiger Lily replies with a fist bump!

They both arrived in Paris around noon, Blue Jay goes to a hotels closest to the Eiffel Tower and rents them a room!  
Blue Jay goes and takes a bath while Tiger Lily radios in for more information, after an hour he walks out wrapped in a towel " So what did HQ say?" Tiger Lily looks at him and blushes " N.. Nothing else to report... We're to stay on mission! I guess I'll take a bath now... umm don't peek ok!"  
Blue Jay nodded " Of Course! You're like my sister!"  
She walks into the bathroom and gets undressed, Blue Jay couldn't help but think what Would Commander Miller do " Oh God forgive me!" He Quietly walks over to the door and peek inside the bathroom! Tiger Lily was laying down in the tub, suddenly He couldn't help but think of what The would say in this situation " What The Hell! You just said she was like a sister to you! ..... .... Move over and let me take a peek to make sure she's alright in there...." Blue Jay chuckled at the thought and walked over to the bed and laid down and took a nap.

About 7 hour later Tiger Lily woke him up " Our mission starts now!" He got up and He changed into an all black combat suit with a black ski mask! He picked up the Stun knife and the silenced Makarov that commander Miller had sent with them.  
They both made their way to the research labs under the cover of darkness, Tiger Lily Took out the security guard at the front gate with her stun knife while Blue Jay silently Stunned The two outside patrolman! The two of them took the key cards off the guards and access the labs, Blue Jay Moved inside cautiously while checking for guards and cameras and Tiger Lily followed him in quietly " Alright I'll head for the Security room and neutralize the guards and cameras! You head for the main lab and download all the info onto the disk." She said and Blue Jay nodded " Gotcha queen bee!" He said very jokingly.

He quickly made his way to the labs and Encountered a guard who came around the corner before he could react, Blue Jay slammed him up against the wall and jabbed him with the stun knife! He then proceed to hide his body in a closet. Blue Jay makes to the main labs and opens the airtight doors and proceeding quietly, he finds all kinds of computers! He picks one and begins to download while reading the files " Huh They cloned Big Boss and there also researching a way to make better soldiers using his DNA! Commander Miller is gonna wanna see this!" As the download completes he tooks out the Disk and prepares to leave when suddenly the room fills up with heavily armed soldiers wearing XOF Badges " You sons of bitches!" He says and puts his hands up!

That's when Tiger Lily walks in and tells them to stand down!  
Blue Jay looks at her shocked " What the hell!"  
She Shakes her head and says " Sorry Jason, A years was plenty of time for me to rethink my life and now I'm working for a better Cause. Since we're friends I'll offer you this chance to join us!" She holds out her hand!  
Blue Jay knew he was screwed but he walked over to take her hand and take her hostage " Sure...." Just when he got close enough, she shoots him twice with her Makarov in his abdomen! He falls to the ground and she takes his weapons " Sorry Jason birds are pray for cats!" She says with a smile on her face. " Alright boys clear this place out! Once Miller Figures out what happened he'll be out for blood, lets make sure he gets nothing for this place! Take everything we need and torch the rest." She Orders them.

Blue Jay left bleeding to death on the floor thought to himself " Damn I really screwed up Boss!" He feels a deep regret for not thinking of the possibility something like this might happen.  
Soon the XOF soldiers began pouring gasoline every where, Blue Jay still got some fight left in him! Begins crawling for the Doors when Tiger Lily walks over and Shoots in both legs and arms " Sorry Brother, you're gonna have to either bleed to death or be burned alive!" She chuckles sadistically and leaves with the soldiers! 

Blue Jay found himself unable to move. " I....Must ... Live!"


	8. Flames

3 Years ago in Columbia.

Big Boss is sitting with Miller reviewing a young New Recruit.  
Miller looks at him and Reads off his information.  
Name: Jason Lee McNeil  
Nationality: Irish American  
Gender: Male  
Age: 18  
Former Army  
Was Discharged after 6 months for being under age.  
Miller looked at him " Is This all correct!?"  
Jason was nervous and Replied " Yes Sir!"  
Miller shook his head " Honestly you don't have enough experience to be with us! If it was up to me I be sending you back home. What do you think Boss?"  
Big Boss looked at the young man and asked " What's your motivation?"  
Jason looked him in the eye. " Sir I was born in a poor neighborhood and had to fight just to make it by, I was always picked on and bullied by everyone but they never got me down. I came back swinging and Always fight for what I believed in. The Army was my way of venting all my frustrations into something useful, something meaningful! Fighting is the only Thing I'm good at! So please Sir let me Be a member of MSF and Let me make use of myself!"  
Big Boss nodded " Very Well, But know this life is going to be hell and there is no forgiveness on the battlefield. You will mostly Die a gruesome death are you prepared for that?"  
Jason smiled " Yes Sir!"  
Big Boss smiled too " Alright then. You're Code name will Be Blue Jay from here on out."

 

Meanwhile in the present.  
Blue Jay wakes up and hears Voices calling for survivors, He knew it was Firefighters. He quickly stripped off his gear and found a researchers coat on the back of a chair, he precedes to put it on. He yells at the top of his lungs " IN HERE HELP!"  
A Firefighter walks in and grabs ahold of him! The Firefighter Helps him get outside and takes him over to an ambulance where they rushing him to the ER.  
They take him straight to surgery, he fades in and out of consciousness on the way there!  
His surgery is successful and is left unconscious for a full week. 

When He wakes up he is in The Mother Infirmary, That when he sees one of the nurses walk up to him " My goodness you sleep alot!"  
Blue Jay chuckles " Yeah I've been over worked! How did I get back to base?"  
The Nurse Smiled at him " You can thank Gray Fox! He was on a mission in a near by city when new got out about this fire."  
Blue Jay felt choked up " Wow I'm one lucky Bastard, was worried how I was going to deal with the local police. Could you get Commander Miller for me!"  
She nodded and walked off.

About and Hour Later Miller showed up " You are one Lucky bastard!" He laughed.  
Blue Jay nodded " Yeah I know! I got some of the Intel but lost it because …………… of Tiger Lilly. She has betrayed us! I'm not sure why though. I'm sorry Sir I got played like a damn fiddle!!"  
Miller didn't looked so surprised " Don't worry about it! This time we were prepared, Any Intel she think she's got on us is bogus. Me and Ocelot have been Feeding everyone false information weeding out any non loyal members. Me and That SOB are the only ones with any real information including our bases whereabouts."  
Blue Jay felt relieved but at The same time confused " Why are you telling me any of this? Are you planing on killing me!?"  
Miller smiled " What you talking about? Don't you know you're already dead. "

Miller walked over to The Window " From this Moment onwards Everyone Believes you're dead! Big Boss is gone for now and The Boys and Girls need some they can look up to, That's why I'm Making you The 3rd in command and Our New Solo Operative. From This day forth Blue Jay is dead and you'll be known as Ghost .......Snake!"


	9. Ghost Snake.

It's been more then 2 months since The Paris incident, Diamond Dogs has been busy around the world from one conflict to another! 

In Berlin Germany it's 9 p.m. and a fierce thunderstorm is raging, Ghost Snake is standing by a window on the 20th floor of a Hotel overlooking The American Embassy. " This is Snake! I'm in position." He says over the radio.  
Commander Miller on the other line replies " Not Bad! Your recovery is incredible but you're no Big Boss." He says excitedly.  
Snake shakes his head " Not trying to be. The Man is a Hero and is beyond my reach!"  
Miller laugh a little " Fair enough! Let's go over you're mission one more time! You're to infiltrate the American Embassy and make it into The Head Security director Office. Once inside you're to put that disk our boys from R&D made in his computer and download it, it will do the rest after that.  
The guys name is Michael Johnson and He has ties to XOF, The weapons they use are not from any government organization, which means black market and Mr. Johnson uses his Status to smuggle weapons into Germany! Then he sells them to the highest bidder which is XOF."  
Snake Prepares to use a grappling hook and zip line from the 20th floor " Gotcha! He's a bad guy, why don't we just take him out or capture him?"  
Miller sighs heavily " Because one it would probably spook everyone who knows him and that includes our targets. Two it would draw way more attention then we're willing to risk!"  
Snake just smirks " Alright! Just had to check." He Tightens his black bandana and zips across to the Embassy's roof! " Operation is go." 

Snake lands on The Embassies roof Safely and quickly moves to the closest skylight, He Proceeds to pull out Glass cutters and a suction cup " I'm on the roof and beginning my entry point!"  
Miller felt a little anxious " Good! Remember Quick and quiet, No unnecessary bloodshed if at possible. We only got this one shot!"  
Snake finishes the incision and quietly lift the glass up, he sets the glass aside and jumps into The Embassies second floor " I'm in, Proceeding to the security office."  
Meanwhile Diamond Dogs Ghost team Destroys three transformers in the area causing a massive blackout for 6 blocks around the embassy.  
Snake Switches to night vision and pulls out his Mk.22 Tranquilizer gun and Stun knife, he then Precedes to enter the Director's office and waits for the back up power to come on. " Got to admit, This prototype sneaking suit is Something else!" He says quietly over his radio.  
Miller responds " It was The Latest model they made in R&D, Conceals body heat and keeps the body at a cool temperature regardless of the weather or anyother elements, also slick proof. There are a lot of other great features but we'll get to those later! The back up power should come on any minute now."  
Just then the backup generators kicked in, Snake put his knife away and pulled out the disk! He sticks it in and The Computer unlocks itself, in a few seconds the Computer Downloads copies of all it's files to the disk.  
Snake pulls it out and Moves by the door, He hears voices outside " Hey there's some light coming from The director's office! Better check it out." A guard says.  
Snake looks around and finds a Big cardboard box and slips inside of it,  
The Guards walk in and look around but don't think twice about the box. " Guess The Backup power Accidentally turned it on!" The guards leave.

Snake Gets out of the box and takes it with him, He checks outside the door and sees a guard standing by himself down the hall. Snake draws his gun and shoots him in the head! The guard falls over asleep, Snake Removes the tranquilizer round from his head and takes the guard's Security card.  
Snake Slowly approaches the front entrance where two guards are standing in front of the doors and one is sitting at the reception desk, Snake Carefully shoots The guard at the reception desk in the neck and waits for him to pass out! He then moves behind the reception desk and uses the guard's radio to inform the two guards at the doors that the guard back in hall isn't responding.  
One of the guards leaves to check it out and the other Stands in place, Snake takes a can and throws it at the far end of the room, the Guard moves to check it out! Snake then quickly and quietly moves to the door and uses the card from earlier to unlock it, he then precedes out of the building and around the corner into a white unmarked van. " Mission accomplished!"

Snake and Ghost Team Return to Mother Base by Morning.  
Snake walks into Miller's Office " Well Here's the Intel you wanted! " he hands over the Disk. Miller nods " Good Work out there Snake! The Boss would be Proud."   
Snake Salutes him and then turns to leave, On the deck Snake begins training the new recruits in CQC to Him it was strange! Here he was following in the Boss's foot steps and not sure what tomorrow will bring.

Ocelot walks into Miller's office " So did the data provide anything useful?"  
Miller looks up at him and replied yes " We have the next location of XOF shopping list! Moscow Russia. That's not all, Their building something on Zeke's Designs."  
Ocelot sits down in a chair " Their making there own Metal Gear!"


	10. Train ride

It's was a frosty day in Moscow Russia.  
Ghost Snake and Ocelot are sitting in a metro station waiting on a special train car.  
Snake looks at Ocelot with a strange look on his face " I know this mission is important and all but could we have at lest have breakfast first? "  
Ocelot laughed and shook his head " It's Unbelievable how you and Big Boss think about food while on a important mission! Anyways let's go over the details one more time to make sure you know what's going on.  
There is a black market deal going down between XOF and a Arms dealer named Alex Cross. We have two mission objectives.  
1st. Secure Mr.Cross  
2nd. Neutralize and Possibly capture any XOF Agents."

Snake nodded and looked over at a Hot dog stand " Wait here I'm going to get some..... Intel." He said with a hungry expression on his face.  
Ocelot sighed and waited for the 4 o'clock train.  
Snake Returns with 3 hot dogs and a few packets of ketchup, He Spread the ketchup all over the hot dog and crams it into his mouth! Ocelot looked at him with a funny expression on his face " Try not to choke! Because I'm not giving you CPR." He said with a smile.  
Snake Swallowed and said " Good! Wouldn't want some old guy smacking lips with me in public." He said while laughing; He then hands Ocelot a hot dog " Better eat now or you'll probably regret it later."

Around 4 o'clock the train finally arrived and everyone boarded it, Ocelot used his contacts at The KGB to smuggle some weapons on board, Snake and him both went to their private car and got their weapons and the dossier on Alex Cross.   
Blonde hair.  
Green eyes.  
5 foot 9 inches tall.  
wears expensive Italian clothing.  
Born in Roma but relocated to the United States.  
The info went on but Snake only focus on catching the guy, Then they would be one more step towards ending XOF and avenging their fallen comrades.

Snake moved into the dining car and took a seat next to the windows on the right side if the train! He picked up a news paper and pretended to read it while waiting on his target, Mr.Cross walked in with two men who wore all black suits and were obviously armed. The men took a seat on the left side of the room and began waiting before long a man and woman walked in and joined them.   
Snake pulled out a miniature directional microphone and kept it under the table and pointed at them, he carefully plug in an earphone on his right side in order to avoid suspicion! He starts to listen in on there conversation.

Mr.Cross " I trust you got the sample of my merchandise!?"  
The Man on the other side of the table " Yes and Our Boss is most pleased, He will pay double if you can move the rest of the shipment by tomorrow!"   
Mr.Cross " Well now with that kind of talk, I'll have it there by tonight! "  
The Man smiled and said " Well then, I think that will wrap up our business here! I hope we can do more business in the future."   
The men shook hands and parted, The woman remained behind and took a seat across from Snake and said " Hello Blue Jay!"  
Snake Stomach Felt like it twisted in a knot and was set on fire " Of all The Fucking places to run into to you Tiger Lily!!!!" He put the paper down and took out the earpiece. She smiled at him and said " To be honest, I didn't think you survived Paris! But then again look who trained us."  
Snake got up and looked down at her " Blue Jay did die that day! Just like you April. Now why are you here!?"  
She Got up and looked him in the eyes " Hunting of course, Mainly Big Cats."   
Snake Realized they were after Ocelot and He Immediately pulled out his gun and tried to shoot Tiger Lily but she used a metal tray and threw it at him! When he dodged she escaped to another car, Snake turned back and ran for their private car! Along the way an Armed gunman poped out a car room and attempted to shoot Snake but he moved the barrel of the gun out the window and while the guy started firing, Snake Slammed him up against the wall repeatedly and when he fell to his knees! Snake kneed him between the eyes.

Snake Manages to get back to their car and doesn't find Ocelot but he soon hears gun fire for the next car over, He carefully enters the room and sees Ocelot being shoot at by a dozen guys! " It's a trap!"   
Ocelot looks at him amused " Why don't you put that in a memo on shit I already know!" He says very sarcastically and proceeds to take out several guys using ricochet shots.  
Soon the remaining men retreat and the train comes to an emergency stop!   
Ocelot and Snake Exit the back of the train and start walking towards The Hotel they were staying at. Ocelot looks at Snake and says " Well that went well!"  
Snake shook his head " Guess some of you're friends in the KGB tipped them off that we were coming!"  
Ocelot nods " Damn! I didn't think there influence has already reached this far.  
But I did have a plan B thankfully, I Station guys near the next train station and they will pick up Mr.Cross! We'll just wait and let them do their part."  
Snake nods and his thoughts were elsewhere, he couldn't help but wonder why Tiger Lily was there and why she was doing all this. He knew one thing though! They will see each other again someday and He will do what is necessary.


	11. XOF

It's was Midnight in Russia and The Russian military was on high alert for terrorist activities.

Tiger Lily Enter an Abandon Soviet bunker with her Comrades, They Travel deep inside where XOF Commanding officer of the Russian branch Nicklaus Polanski was waiting for them.  
Polanski looked at Tiger Lily and smiled " I Take it you got the necessary parts and information?" He said with his heavy Russian accent.  
Tiger Lily nodded " Yes but there was a few complications, run into somebody who was supposed to be dead. Didn't get the chance to finish off Adam! It's only a matter of time, he in is our territory now." She said very exhausted and weary.  
Polanski rests his hand her shoulder and says " You did fine work Comrade! You should go rest and get ready for the next task." He says very politely. " Let me and My friends in KGB Worried about Adam." He assures her.

Tiger Lily nods in agreement and walks to her bunk, The bunks were built during world war 2 and looked like prison cells but as long as she could lay down she did not care. As her head reached her pillow, she pulls out an old photo of an Old Man in a wheelchair and a parrot resting on his shoulder.  
She thought to herself ' Don't worry grandpa I will avenge you! '  
It was only after the Fall of MSF did she learn that Big Boss Killed her Grandfather, He was a legendary sniper during world war 2 and a real hero!  
They called him The End.  
He was a kind and thoughtful man, when he wasn't sleeping he was teaching her about life and Sniping. He told her once That taking a Life was a permanent solution to a temporary problem and that it's a vicious cycle that will never end unless two things happened death or Forgiveness.  
She rubbed her grandfather's dog tags that were pressed against her bosom and felt a burning desire for vengeance, Big Boss killed her Grandfather and became a Hero for it!  
She remembered when she got him that parrot for his last birthday so he wouldn't be alone.  
The last thing she thought about before falling asleep was Driving a Dagger into Big Boss's heart and she told him her Grandfather's name.

 

Meanwhile in a hotel in Moscow.  
Ghost Snake Hangs up the telephone and Looks over at Ocelot and says " XOF is making a supply run at the Old Granin Design Bureau. The place has been abandon since The end of operation Snake Eater, Perfect place to hide stuff and it's very remote."  
Ocelot had a smile across his face as he stood up " Ah Take me back jus thinking about it." He says very nostalgic.  
He put on his coat and Put his revolvers in their slots and looked at Snake " This is going to be fun, it's the perfect mission for A Ghost. Needless to say it's going to be a trap but knowing that means turning it towards our advantage! I'll call up an old friend of mine, he'll be willing to Stick it to some American spies."  
Snake nods and Grabs his gear, even while his world is spinning. He can't help but Think of April ( Tiger Lily ) she will probably be there! 

 

Snake and Ocelot are in the Woods outside the Design Bureau and meet up with a squad of Spetsnaz soldiers lead by Sergei Gurlukovich.  
Things were about to get crazy.


	12. One Shot.

It was silent outside the old lab and Sergei Gurlukovich orders his men to raid the building, as they breach the entrance gun fire rang out like a storm.  
Snake and Ocelot Moved to take a window on the side of the building, Snake jump through the window and quickly flipped over a table and took cover! He Squeezed off a few rounds and dropped one guy standing between the door way who was focused on the Spetsnaz soldiers, Ocelot showing off shoots several ricochet shots into the hallway killing 3 enemy soldiers who were hiding around the corner.

In about 20 minutes they seize the building killing around 30 lightly armed men and wounding 7 more.  
Ocelot walks over to Sergei in the library " These men aren't the American spies but our own fellow KGB comrades!"   
Sergei nods " You notice to! Their Polanski's men, that traitorous dog sold us out to the Americans. I'll see him before the firing squad!!!"   
Ocelot puts his hand on Sergei's shoulder and says " In due time my friend, Let's take care of our wounded and dead first." 

Suddenly a loud shot rang out followed by two more!   
Snake noticed through the front doors to the lab the men outside were dead " We got a sniper outside picking off the men stationed outside!"   
He rushed to the edge of the doors to see if any of the men were still alive but they are all dead. Ocelot soon joined him " How bad is it?"  
Snake looks at him and shakes his head " 3 dead all headshots! Whoever sniping is one gifted son of a bitch. We're pinned in, those damn walls have us in the perfect position to be picked off! Any ideas?" 

Meanwhile Sitting in a sniper's nest Tiger Lily is watching through her scope. " Little pigs, Little pigs let me in or I'll huff and puff and fuck shit up!"   
She switch to the x-ray vision on her scope, XOF has been developing all kinds of special gear and she is testing their new sniper attachments.  
She switches to the anti- armor piercing rounds and shoots to more of Sergei's men through the wall.

Snake looks at Ocelot with a pissed off expression " They can shoot through wall with deadly precision! I'm going to try and draw their attention, You and Sergei and who ever is left make a run for it."   
Ocelot smiles " Don't you die on us now!"   
Snake Chuckles " I'm a ghost I can't die twice." He rushes out the door and hears several gunshots ring out as he jumps behind an old truck.

Tiger Lily smiles and says to herself " I'll be dammed, Blue Jay. "   
She Ignores him and picks off two more of Sergei's men as they rush out of the building, she just misses Ocelot, Sergei, two more Spetznaz soldiers as they make it into the woods! Tiger Lily picks up her gear and abandons the nest.  
Snake after hearing no more gunfire makes a break for the woods, He sees Ocelot and Sergei by some trees, he approaches them " Damn I think their gone, was looking forward to dealing with them after losing so many men!"   
Sergei Takes a deep breath and replies " For an American I agree with for once!" Ocelot looks at the two soldiers remaining and back at Sergei " My condolences for our fallen comrades!"   
Sergei nods and tells his men to secure the perimeter " They will be avenged! Polanski will die this I assure you."   
The group spent the rest of the night in the woods before returning to base.

Snake went to a down town Bar in Moscow. He walks in and sits down at the counter and orders some vodka, he has a couple of shots before he notices some men and A Russian officer walks in. They take a table in the back and Snake Decides to eavesdrops on them.

One of the soldiers: Major Polanski, Our men at they lab were all killed what should we do!?

Polanski: We to be fair Ocelot and Sergei also lost a lot of men too. But no worries comrade we now know where they're staying! We'll send a professional strike team to deal with them wall they're guard is down. 

They men and officer stay for about 10 minutes before using the back door to leave, Snake followed them out and drew his silenced .45 and Mk.22 Tranquilizer gun, he quickly took out the 4 guards with Polanski before they had a chance to react and he shoots Polanski in the head with a tranquilizer round.  
Snake Smirks " Ocelot is going to be shocked when he gets back to the hotel. Now how am I going to get this big SOB there."

5 hours later Ocelot walks into their hotel room and stops to see Polanski duct taped to a chair and Snake sitting on his bed watching tv! " How the hell!"  
Snake not even looking at him replies " Magic."


	13. Another Tale

At Mother Base Commander Miller is finishing up some contracts when Glaz walks in " Sir Just finished the new batch of recruits, Their about Average except for one recruit code name White Wolf. His performance is..... Extraordinary putting it mildly."   
Kaz looks up at him says " Nothing Strange about some recruits doing extraordinary."  
Glaz smiled and replied " How many recruits can Get 20 shots dead center with a spotter in high wind conditions?"   
Kaz face changed to surprised " Huh that on the other hand, might be different. White Wolf you said? "  
Glaz nodded " Yes sir!"   
Kaz walked over to his office window and looked out at the distance " He's the young man we recruited out of Germany ...... He's skills remind me of Him ......"   
Glaz Looked Concerned " How is the Boss doing?   
Kaz turned back to face him " He's doing better then I feared. Doctors say he'll probably never awaken but to hell with them they don't know that man like I do. Bring me the Lone Wolf, it's time for his first real mission. 

Ten minutes later Glaz and Wolf entered the office.  
Glaz saluted Miller and Wolf Followed.  
Kaz Smiled at the young Recruit " I know it's your first time working with an organized private military contractor but I get the feeling that you'll fit right in with us. So have you been adjusting well to the new surroundings?"  
Wolf nodded " Ja Es ist schon interessant! Oh right not in Germany any more. Yes Sir it's been interesting."   
Kaz smiles & replies " Good good, I got your first assignment right here" hands him a folder " It's an assassination mission, we have been contracted by a small time African government to take out a local warlord. "   
Wolf smiled " Considerate done! I'm going in alone no?"  
Kaz shook his head " No. We'll be sending one more with you"   
Kaz nods at Glaz and he leaves for a moment and then returns with a Redheaded Woman.  
Kaz looks at Wolf " Meet your new Partner, Falcon!"   
Wolf looked at her " Oh Shit! " 

8 hours later ....

A helicopter is crossing into Sudan under the cover of night.  
Morpho begins to make his descent. " Landing zone is clear, no hostels in sight! Your all clear to disembark. Good luck out there you too!" He says watching Wolf & Falcon jump to the ground.  
Two minutes later he's gone.

Wolf Immediately rushes into the jungle with Falcon following close behind, The two stop just before reaching a giant cross bridge.  
Wolf looks at his partner " Do you remember the plan?"   
Falcon smiles and nods " Oui oui, No worries. I'll lure the target onto the balcony and leave the rest up to you puppy."   
Wolf looks at her annoyed like " Ja at lest you remember. Just don't die it's my first mission and don't want that on my record!" He laughs.

Falcon immediately changes into the party clothing they gave her for the mission. Her job is to infiltrate the party the warlord holding at his mansion and lure the target into the open so Wolf can shoot him.  
She makes it to the front doors of the Mansion where two guards are waiting, She smiles at themand pulls out the invitation from her purse.  
One of the guards takes it and reads it " Alright she's good!"   
Falcon enters the Mansion unhindered and makes for the ladies room, she enters one of the stalls and radios Wolf " I'm in Love how are you doing?" 

Meanwhile a little ways outside the mansion, Wolf uses his Knife to silence an approaching permitir guard and hides his body in some bushes. He takes the guards radio and continues on to his objective, He Reaches his vantage point, a hill over looking the Mansion and courtyard. " I'm in position, Lets hope this guy is your type!"  
Falcon giggles " Don't you mean I'm his type!?"  
Wolf " Same thing, now Get him on balcony and watch pop pop watch the warlord drop!"   
Falcon shakes her head and leave the stall, she makes her way to the warlord. She makes her presence known but subtle, The Warlord takes notice of her and approaches her " Hello Madam, would you be interested in a dance?"   
Falcon smiled as she took his hand and begins dancing! Before long he is bewitched by her beauty. She Whispers in his ear " Let's go somewhere more private!" She says very arousing.  
The Warlord takes her to his room on the second floor, she gets playful and lures him onto the balcony.

Wolf takes notices but doesn't shoot just yet. Falcon feeling a little nervous as Wolf hasn't taken his shot starts to try and get him out more on the balcony. The Warlord moves in to kiss her before she knows what's happening she is covered in blood.  
she looks over at where Wolf is perched at " You are arse!" She lets out a loud fake scream to draw in the guards who immediately put the place on lockdown! She makes her way down stair and back into the crowd of people, soon the crowd gets nervous and start trying to leave but the guards are the front gate are threatening to shoot anyone who tries to leave!

Wolf looks through his scope and sighes " One shot, two shot, three shot, four!" He Quickly takes down for guards at the gates and the crowd pushes their way through. 

Wolf hikes his way back to the LZ and waits. 5 minutes pass and Falcon shows up exhausted and catching her breath, Wolf says and says " Your Out of shape ja."   
Falcon looks at him after catching her breath " Your...... Unbelievable!"   
Wolf nods " Ja I'm just that good."   
Morpho arrives on scene " Looks like you all will making it to breakfast!" He says very jokingly as they climb aboard. " Oh Yeah Snake and Ocelot have made it back to base, so things will probably get interesting soon." 

Morpho takes off as the Morning Sun rises, starting a new day!


	14. Siege.

Mother Base was all to quiet as the chopper landed, Ocelot and Ghosts Snake returned from Russia, They both disembark from the chopper and Went towards Kaz's office.  
Ocelot stops Snake and tells him " I'll inform Kaz of the Intel we got from Polanski, You go take a hot shower and then hit the bed! You deserve some R&R for a little bit." .  
Snake looked at him with his exhausted eyes and nods, Ocelot goes into Kaz's office and shuts the doors. Kaz turns to face him and sits down in his chair, while Ocelot sits across from him " Kaz We have a location of one of their main bases and some Intel on what their up to!" He says excitedly.  
Kaz take a sip of his coffee and then says " Go on?" 

Ocelot pulls out a disk and hands it to him " This Disk has all the details but basically They have Set up shop in Australia in a nice unpopulated area.   
The Intel shows they moved a large number of Cypher personnel there and Their building something like a Metal Gear Prototype."   
Kaz sets his coffee down and stands up " Those Bastards! The Cripple us, Kill our comrades and now steal our own Technology. We won't allow them to get away with any of it! I'll put together a Couple of teams and launched an assault on their base. Ocelot can you get your friend Sergei Gurlukovich to loan us some extra manpower?"  
Ocelot smiles " Yes. He's still sore from having American spies in the motherland, I know just the right buttons to push." Ocelot gets up and salutes Kaz and Kaz returns the salute.

12 hours later.  
Snake Is sitting inside a Modified Hind Assault Transport chopper with about 3 other Diamond Dogs.  
Snake looks at them and says " All We got 2 mission objects, We must take out all Anti aircraft Emplacement so our reinforcements can land safely, second Capture any Intel and enemy technology we can! Also We're not taking any prisoners except for The scientists and the highest ranking officers. The Location is disguised as a private resort for government officials" Everyone nods  
Hawk A large Norwegian man then says to everyone " Remember only Real Warriors enter Valhalla, So do not fear dying."   
Snake looks at him and says " No Dying till this Mission is over!"   
Hawk smiles " Of course, Just giving the men a little comfort before the big battle."   
Snake nods " Alright don't lose your night vision goggles, I'll be cutting the power to buy us sometime!"

The Chopper drops a small raft in the ocean two miles away from the target, The Men along with Ghost Snake Descend from the chopper by rope into the raft, They begin the Operation called Lightning Crashes at 3 AM.

Just a little under 30 minutes they make it a shore and Hawk and White Tiger go through the garden area as Snake and Cobra go through the sewer system, Cobra looks at Snake as they maneuver around " I knew this was a shitty Mission but come on!"   
Snake Chuckled " You knew when you signed up you be taking a lot of Crap!"   
Cobra replied " Man ain't nobody got time for this!"   
Snake and Cobra enter the Disguised Base through a maintenance tunnel linked up with the sewer system.  
Both men climb up the ladder into the Maintenance room by the Pool, Snake comes up first then Cobra. Snake tells Cobra " Alright we'll split up here, You head for the Main tower roof and I'll head for the 20 floor Heliport."   
Cobra gives him the okay sign and moves to the main stairwell, Snake Cautiously moves to the power room and Once inside he cuts the power knocking out all lights. " This is Snake to Hawk, How are things on your end?"   
It took a minute but Hawk replied " Just quietly dispatched over 10 Guards and Dismantle the first anti-aircraft weapon! Tiger should be on the second one now, I'll be heading towards the main building soon! Over." Their Transmission ended, Snake Continues up the back-up main stairwell.

He can hear guards trying to figure out what's going on and tripping over things, apparently they think they didn't need flashlights, he thought to himself.   
After Ten minutes He reached floor 20, it wasn't heavily guarded but they didn't know they have been infiltrated yet either, He pulled out his silenced .45 and started head shooting all the guards he came acrossed, that's when He saw the Heliport outside.  
It was guarded by at lest 5 soldiers and no visible cover, The area wasn't as dark as it was inside, so sneaking out there was out of the question, He threw a pop can he found on the ground at the door! Two guards came in to investigate, He waited just a little bit for them to come in further before picking them off.   
A few minutes passed and he sees his opening, He Squeezes the trigger ending two more lives! He thinks to himself now there's three of them he has a better chance at taking them out quickly.

He moves to rush out the door when the power comes back on " Oh Shit!" He says looking at the guards head on, They raise their rifles and begin shooting, Snake jumps behind one of the couches and grabs one the fallen soldiers M16s and returns fire " So much for stealth." He manages to take all three out before running out of ammunition. " This is Snake, what's your sitrep?" He says over his radio, the first to reply is White Tiger " All Hell is breaking loose! I just finished dismantling the second Ant-aircraft weapon when the power came back on, What's the plan Sir?"   
Snake took a second to think then replied " Join up with Hawk and dig in until the last anti-air weapons destroyed!" With that Their transmission ended.  
Snake pushes the third anti-aircraft weapon over the edge! He sees White Tiger running across the garden area towards the back entrance with about a dozen guards chasing him " Shit! Better go help them out."


	15. Metal Gear

Ghost Snake makes it over to the Elevators on the 20th floor of the main building, He takes a second to think of the fastest way to get to Hawk and Tiger and decides to uses the elevators but instead of waiting on them he opens up the elevator doors and grabs the Elevator cables! He Tightens his gloves and shimmies down, onne he reaches the first floor he runs for the back entrance.

On the way there he hears another explosion followed by a radio call from Cobra " Snake this is Cobra, The last anti aircraft gun has been destroyed. I'll shoot the signal flare from the roof and then join everyone down stairs. Over"   
Snake smiled and replied "Good work!" He reached the back entrance to see Hawk and Tiger dug in and shoot from behind a tipped over pool table, Snake joined them behind it and begin giving covering fire.  
Hawk looked at Snake " It's a good day to die eh?"  
Snake shaked his head " No ones except the enemy gonna die today! "  
As the energy moves closer to the doors, Russian gunships appeared with the Morning Sun raining Hell fire down upon the enemy soldiers, they begin landing releasing troops who start securing the Resort. Kaz and Diamond dog Elite Unit Omega black show up as well.

Kaz walks up to Snake and says " Good work, We'll take it from here!"   
Snake Salutes him " Alright! But I can't help feel like this was too easy."   
Just then the Ground started shaking and parting, revealing a hanger below.  
Rising before them was a Giants semi armored Mech, Snake and Kaz stood there a second stunned.  
Snake " Is that a Fucking....."  
Kaz " It Metal Gear! EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! THEY GOT A METAL GEAR!"   
Metal Gear moved towards the landing zones and began blowing up the helicopters with it's backside rockets, The Russian soldiers begin firing at it to no avail! It turns towards them and Starts firing it's Gatling guns at them.  
Snake and Kaz pulls back to inside the main building.  
Snake looks at Kaz Frustrated and pissed off " What The Hell! No one said anything about a Metal Fucking Gear!"   
Kaz looked at him with a smirk on his face " Hey Snake, they got a Metal gear!"   
Snake shook his head " Haha! Now what the hell are we gonna do about it? "

The Metal Gear Approach the building and they all heard a female voice " Snake let me Introduce you to Metal Gear Fox! " followed by maniacal laughter.

Snake looks at Kaz " That's April!" He said surprised.   
Kaz looked outside " No Shit! We're going to end this now. " He uses his radio to contact Omega black " I need you all to get to the 4th floor and hit that bitch with those RPGS I told you to bring. " they acknowledged, then he turned his attention towards Snake " I need you to distract a crazy bitch!"   
Snake nods " With pleasure!" Snake runs out into the Main courtyard and throws a grenade he found at the metal gears the joint, the explosion gets April's attention " Snake it's now uses! This Prototype still has enough armor to withstand anything you can throw at it. " she says overly confident.   
Snake then gets behind a destroyed helicopter as she attempts to use her Gatling gun on him. " Kaz I got her attention! Tell those guys to hurry up and blast the shit out of her!" Snake says over his radio.   
Omega launches 6 RPGs into the backup Metal Gear Fox, Severely damaging it but not enough to destroy it. April turns her attention back towards the main building and used her Gatling guns on the 4th floor wiping out Omega, Then turns her focus back on Snake. " Kaz We need a new plan Right now! "   
A Single Diamond Dogs helicopter Appears behind Metal Gear " This is Morpho to all Surviving ground units, Get to some cover. I'm gonna Light this puppy up!"   
Snake smiled " Let her Rip Morpho!"  
A storm on missiles come raining down on Metal Gear Fox, Crippling it and causing it to fall down.

Snake and The rest of the Surviving soldiers Gather round it, Snake walks up to the main hatch and opens it up! April falls out badly injured, she looks up at all her former comrades " Go ahead kill me! I have no regrets." She says what clinching her side. Kaz Approaches her and draws his side arm but Snake stops him from shooting her. " Stop you can't kill her!"   
Kaz looked at him confused and shouts " WHY THE HELL NOT?"   
Snake smiles and Fulton recovers her " Because I just spent 500 GP to send her back to mother base!"   
Kaz's jaw drop " Your an Ass!" He says.  
Snake looks at everyone " Let's get what we came for and Go home!" 

The End.


End file.
